dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bound in Blood and Magic
Bound in Blood and Magic is the final quest in the Mage Origin story. __TOC__ Background After leaving Duncan in his quarters at the end of the A Mage of the Circle quest, you will find Jowan lurking in the corridor outside. He wants to talk, and will take you to the chapel and introduce you to an initiate, Lily, with whom he has been having an affair. Relationships between mages and initiates are forbidden, but, even worse, Lily has seen evidence that Jowan has been accused of dabbling in blood magic and is going to be forced to undergo the Rite of Tranquility. They want to run away and start a new life together, but the Templars would be able to track Jowan down using his phylactery. They want your word that you will help them destroy Jowan's phylactery, so they can escape from the Tower unpursued. Walkthrough Senior Mage Quarters *You can question Jowan and Lily further, but ultimately will need to give your word you will help, refuse to help them, or say you need to think about it further. :*If you refuse or say you'll think about it, then you can go and ask First Enchanter Irving whether it's true that Jowan will be made Tranquil. You can either tell Irving about Jowan's plan to escape, or keep quiet. (You can also ask Irving about the books on blood magic that have been moved to his office.) ::*If you tell Irving what you know of Jowan and Lily's plans, then he will ask you to play along, so that the affair is seen to be as much an embarrassment for the Chantry as for the Circle. *At some point, if you want to get out of the Circle Tower, you will need to tell Lily and Jowan that you will help them, either truthfully or not. Lily will explain that you need to obtain a Rod of Fire in order to get past the locked door to the phylactery chamber. *If you haven't done so already, you can choose at this point to reveal Jowan and Lily's plan to Irving, but you will still need to play along. *Talk to Owain in the centre of the area. He will give you a Rod of Fire request form, but it needs to be signed by a Senior Enchanter. :*You can ask Senior Enchanter Torrin, in the Library, to sign the form, but he will want a research proposal explaining why you need it. :*Senior Enchanter Sweeney, also in the Library, is much more accommodating, and will sign the form without much persuasion at all. :*Senior Enchanter Leorah, in the Laboratory, will sign the form for you if you clear out the Infested Storerooms for her. (If you get Sweeney to sign the form, you can still clear out the storerooms and Leorah will reward you with some potions instead.) :*First Enchanter Irving, in his quarters, will sign the form if you previously told him about Jowans plan. *Once you have the signed request form, return to Owain to collect the rod, then to Jowan and Lily to report your success. *Jowan and Lily will now join your party so you can all head down to the basement together. You may want to give them some weapons and other equipment you have spare so they can be of more use should you run into any trouble. Mage Tower - Basement *Head downstairs to the Apprentice Quarters, then downstairs again to the Basement. Lily will help you get past the first locked door, but when you try to use the Rod of Fire on the next door - surprise, surprise - things turn out to be more complicated than hoped. *When you use the rod on the next door, the nearby Sentinel will spring to life and attack. Defeat it, and then make your way through the basement to the repository at the bottom left of the map, looting any containers of random loot and the Ephemeralist's Belt along the way. *Along the way, you will need to fight more Sentinels, a couple of magic-wielding Robed Sentinels and three Deepstalkers accompanied by a lieutenant-rank Deepstalker Leader. Defeating the latter will give you Codex Entry: Deepstalker. *In the repository, you can take the Blackened Heartwood Staff from a chest, and interact with a talking Statue of Eleni Zinovia to gain Codex Entry: The Tevinter Imperium. *Help Jowan move the Bookcase, then interact with the Artifact - follow Jowan's suggestion to use it with the Rod of Fire and your way into the phylactery chamber is clear. *The chamber is guarded by two Sentinels and a slightly tougher Sentinel Guardian. Defeat them and loot the Chest. *Go up the steps to find Jowan's phylactery, which he will destroy. At this point, if you have told First Enchanter Irving of Jowan and Lily's plans, you can confess to them if you wish, but this does not affect the result. *Exit the phylactery chamber through the door you couldn't open previously, and exit the basement. Characters *Jowan *Lily *Owain *Senior Enchanter Torrin *Senior Enchanter Sweeney *Senior Enchanter Leorah *First Enchanter Irving *Knight-Commander Greagoir *Duncan Enemies *Sentinels (including Robed Sentinels and a Sentinel Guardian) *Deepstalkers Rewards *Blackened Heartwood Staff *Codex Entry: The Tranquil *Codex Entry: The Tevinter Imperium *Codex Entry: Deepstalker *Codex Entry: The Aeonar Result *Once you leave the basement, you will be confronted by a contingent of Templars accompanying Knight-Commander Greagoir and Irving. Here is where Irving will defend you for helping, if you told him of the plans, or be disappointed if you didn't. *Jowan, cornered and trying desperately to save himself and his love, turns to blood magic and knocks back the Templars. Lily is shocked, and banishes him from her sight. He runs away to be hunted as an apostate. *Lily submits to her sentence to Aeonar, the mages prison (you will receive Codex Entry: The Aeonar). *Jowan and Lily's equipment will appear in your inventory. *If you have the Blackened Heartwood Staff, Irving will ask whether you took anything from the repository. You can either lie, or confess and return the staff. *Whether or not you helped Irving, Duncan will want to recruit you into the Grey Wardens. Willingly or not, you must now accompany him to Ostagar. See also *Mage *Circle of Magi *Circle Tower Gallery Jowan.jpg|Jowan, fellow mage apprentice and The Warden's friend LilyProf43.jpg|Lily, an initiate of the Chantry NPC-JowanLily.jpg|Jowan and Lily ask for help Character Owain.jpg|Owain, a tranquil mage and keeper of the Circle Tower's storeroom NPC-Torrin.jpg|Senior Enchanter Torrin NPC-Leorah.jpg|Leorah, the Tower's newest Senior Enchanter Creature-Sentinel.jpg|A Sentinel, guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelRobed.jpg|A Robed Sentinel, magic-wielding guardian of the Tower's repository Creature-SentinelGuardian.jpg|Sentinel Guardian, liuetenant level guardian of the Tower's repository NPC-Greagoir.jpg|Knight-Commander Greagoir: "This initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar." NPC-JowanLily2.jpg|Jowan: "No, I won't let you take her." Blood Magic.jpg|Jowan uses blood magic to escape Category:Walkthroughs